Traditional hydroponics has focused primarily on permanent horizontal production techniques and has been subject to major space constraints. Vertical hydroponic applications have either been impractical, expensive to operate, or inefficient. Often these applications utilize some type of growth medium that is heavy when saturated, causing clogging when filled with plant roots, and/or requiring a great deal of maintenance.